prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
John Abruzzi (The Conspiracy)
John Abruzzi is a character who appears in Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game). He escaped with the other members of the Fox River Seven from Fox River. Family *Sylvia Abruzzi - Wife *Nicole Abruzzi - Daughter *John Abruzzi, Jr - Son Biography Background John Abruzzi was born on 27 September 1953. He had a son and a daughter. John also had connections with Philly Falzone by his relationship with Sylvia Abruzzi. John Abruzzi killed 2 people and a conspiracy to murder which had 2 counts (2 people were killed). Prison Break - The Conspiracy John Abruzzi asked Michael something (possibly about Otto Fibonacci) - that wasn't shown on-screen and Michael begun to attack Abruzzi. His men attacked Scofield back and Orwell Wilson shot at the place which stopped the fight. Abruzzi was brought back to his cell. After Paxton was done with working for Abruzzi (for founding about Teets), Abruzzi said that he earned to work in PI. Paxton later needed a lock-pick and Paxton was going to bring a knife for him. Abruzzi met him at the kitchen where Paxton gave him a knife. Abruzzi later met Paxton in the yard and Paxton asked for some time alone with Scofield. Abruzzi did this and later met him again. Abruzzi was seen by Paxton with Fernando Sucre in the prison, when they were drilling. Sucre said to Abruzzi that they could drill in a gass pipe. Abruzzi did met again Paxton at PI. Abruzzi said he lost his knife, but he lost it. Paxton then said that he would Abruzzi to bring the knife back, if Abruzzi would search for a guy named Turk. Abruzzi was then given the knife back by Paxton. Abruzzi asked if it was hard to get the knife, but Paxton said he didn't need any luck. Abruzzi then said he like "the cocky" about Paxton. Paxton then said he was going to make a phone call, when Abruzzi said he was on PI. Abruzzi said to Paxton that there was nothing about a guy named Turk. Paxton asked if he is a man of his word or not. Abruzzi then said that he should check the phone records. Abruzzi and Bellick then were talking. Then gave Paxton the phone records to Abruzzi. Abruzzi, however was checking the phone records from Paxton and he discovered that Paxton was Jack Mannix's boy. Abruzzi then asked to Bobbo to cut Paxton in pieces. Abruzzi and T-Bag had a fight and T-Bag slit his throat. He was discovered by someone and Sara brought him to a helicopter. He was seen by Michael Scofield, C-Note, Sucre and Westmoreland. When Abruzzi came back, he met with Jack Mannix. He said he would first kill Mannix and then Paxton. Abruzzi then was going away. Abruzzi was then seen with Scofield, T-Bag, Sucre, Westmoreland and C-Note. They were going via cell 40 escaping. Abruzzi escaped from Fox River with Michael, Sucre, Lincoln, T-Bag, Westmoreland and C-Note. He later becomes one of the Fox River Seven. Appearances *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 Trivia *Since Jack Mannix sold John Abruzzi out, it's rarely that Michael Scofield talks about Otto Fibonacci although this is not mentioned. See Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game)/Bloopers. *Abruzzi's revealing about that Tom Paxton is Jack Mannix's boy, is a possible foreshadowing that Turk is also Jack Mannix's boy. *Abruzzi want Bobbo to kill Tom Paxton. When T-Bag attacked Abruzzi, he was possibly forgotten that Bobbo should trying to kill Paxton. When he back at Fox River, Abruzzi mentioned that he would first kill Jack Mannix and then Tom Paxton. It could also being a blooper, or that Abruzzi it is forgotten that he want that Paxton died. *Abruzzi has the second highest of appearances in the Game, with 8 Chapter appearances. The first once are his enemy Tom Paxton and Moore, who appeared in all the Chapters. *Pictures of Abruzzi, Bellick and Mannix appeared at Facebook.Prison Break The Conspiracy on FaceBook Notes and references See also *John Abruzzi (The Conspiracy)/Gallery *John Abruzzi (The Conspiracy)/Relationships Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Fox River escapees Category:Fox River Inmates Category:John Abruzzi's gang Category:Living characters Category:PI workers Category:Prison Break - The Conspiracy characters